BeyWheelz: Japanese Dub Prediction
Hey... I saw a fish today. He had the greatest facial expressions I've ever darn seen... I'm real proud of fishes like him. I wish Luigi was my pet... Huh? I must've spaced out there! What is up, minions of Anima-Predictview Wiki!? Your Extreme Conquerer, Ouroburos, has promised you, didn't he? Mm-hm. Yes, he did... I come bearing a gift; a Prediction gift. This is my first one since the Medaka Box prediction, which I also created. I'm sure some of you are pretty happy and see this one as refreshing.... You're tired of reviews, I can see that. But take one good look at this wiki's moniker! It can't just have PREDICTIONS, you know. Anyway, here's my Japanese dub prediction for BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade!!! About the show Simply put, BeyWheelz is an anime AND a spinoff of the Beyblade series... as if the title wasn't obvious enough. People see it as an alternate Metal Saga, as: #A BeyWheel was formed from a star fragment, like with its "predecessor" (Metal Masters/Explosion). #Each Wheeler (yes, the characters are labeled as such instead of Bladers) has a BeyWheel, in which their names and likenesses are pretty much taken from the Beys in the Metal Saga... How original, Hasbro! #The Wheelers themselves are expies of the Bladers from said seasons... for the most part. This wasn't the MOST innovative of the series, as I would say. Hell, even the storyline doesn't seem to be crafty in any way. A team of enthusiastic kids who get hyped when it comes to BeyWheeling (Team Estrella) against an army (Dominators)? Ha! I've seen something like that before, you know, learn to be clever!! Although... BeyWheelz needs a bit of credit for incorporating three different battle types: a Crash Battle, which is self-explanatory if you've seen any other Beyblade shows, a Race Battle, in which two tops start a race off to determine who's faster, and a Stunt Battle, which.... F*** it, this one ain't worth talking about! I've seen a majority of the BeyWheelz episodes on Cartoon Network and the only three things worth mentioning are the animation (Synergy SP definitely improved over the years, which shows!), the voice acting (this got better if you compare it to the godawful Metal Saga English dub, and it says A LOT!), and the concept of throwing in three competition styles. Everything else about is... Eh. Nothing about the characters really scream "Radical" and the story doesn't seem too expressive or strong. Why is it that, with the exception of Digimon, every Mon show I've seen all my life has a piss-poor plot!? Oh, look, alliteration! I still got it... Dubbing Thoughts Not much too comment about here.... 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!!! Wow, that still sounded ridiculous.... That phrase is no better than how it used to be back in 2002. Dubbing Cast *Sho Tenma: Christopher Jacot (originally), Mitsuhiro Ichiki (prediction) *Jin Ryu (OH MAI GAWD!!!! Jin Kazama from Tekken and Ryu from Street Fighter, no, not really!): Austin Dilulio (originally), Kenji Takahashi (prediction) *Leon Fierce: Zachary Bennett (originally), Nobuyuki Hiyama (prediction) *Covey Horn: Scott Beaudin (originally), Wataru Hatano (prediction) *Marche Ovis: Krystal Meadows (originally), Junko Minagawa (prediction) *Nicole Spears: Ashley Botting (originally), Misato Fukuen (prediction) *Ryan Gladstone: Andrew Sabiston (originally), Atsushi Kisaichi (prediction) *Odin: Jonathan Wilson (originally), Hiro Shimono (prediction) *Glen: Jason Deline (originally), Yuto Nakano (prediction) *Sting: Kris Ferguson (originally), Hikaru Midorikawa (prediction) *Jake: Will Bowes (originally), Mamoru Miyano (prediction) *Gigante: Cle Bennett (originally), Wataru Takagi (prediction) *David: Lou Attita (originally), Tatsuhisa Suzuki (prediction) *Matthew: Julian DeZotti (originally), Soichiro Hoshi (prediction) *Lucy: Linda Ballantyne (originally), Mariko Suzuki (prediction) *Leader A: Julian DeZotti (originally), Hirofumi Nojima (prediction) *Leader B: Linda Ballantyne (originally), Fumiko Orikasa (prediction) *DJ: Brian West (originally), Katsuyuki Konishi (prediction) *Narrator: Garth Naumoff (originally), Shigeru Chiba (prediction) Category:Predictions Category:Anime